1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine vessel propulsion apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional marine vessel propulsion apparatus is described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,152. This marine vessel propulsion apparatus includes a transom mount structure, an intermediate member, an outboard motor, upper mounts, and lower mounts.
The transom mount structure is attached to the transom of a hull. The intermediate member is attached to the transom via the transom mount structure. The intermediate member is attached to the outboard motor via the upper mounts and the lower mounts. The upper mounts and the lower mounts have elasticity. The upper mounts and the lower mounts are housed inside the outboard motor. The propulsive force generated by the outboard motor is transmitted to the intermediate member via the upper mounts and the lower mounts. Vibration of the outboard motor is attenuated by the upper mounts and the lower mounts.